


Past & Present

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, OT3, Octavia just wants what she wants, Oral Sex, jealously isn't anya's thing, raven can't handle too many options
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia wants to build bridges and go back to what they had, but that's not easy to do with Raven's new girlfriend in the mix. </p>
<p>Prompt: modern au. established clexa. octaven used to bang but then lincoln and finn happened so they stopped but finn was an ass and linc moved away SO raven starts dating lexa's bff anya and octavia is totes jelly (OT3 THO)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past & Present

*0*0*

She finds out about her on Facebook.

Of course she does, because it’s rude to unfriend your exes. So there was Raven, with her arm around another girl’s neck, and they looked _good_ together. Raven had good taste.

Octavia knew that, though, being the ex.

It wasn’t quite a sucker punch blow to the chest, like it had been with Finn, and for Raven with Lincoln, but it still stung to see.

Anya. Her name was Anya Cole, according to the tagged picture. Her profile didn’t have a lot of information, though she was a friend of Lexa’s, so that explained the connection.

A tiny part of Octavia wanted to find out more, to start looking through all the tagged photos of them together, but after the first one of Raven and Anya, and Clarke and Lexa, she stepped away.

That used to be her. It used to be her tucked under Raven’s arm, sitting in the back seat of Lexa’s car, on their way up to the cabin. She could almost hear their laughter, off-key singing, and bickering.

The pang in her chest was nothing new, but she’d made this decision, Raven had made hers, and there was no going back.

*0*0*

“Are you coming to town this weekend?” Clarke asked, and Octavia could hear her multitasking in the background.

“Yeah, I’ll be- I’ll be there.” She eyed the boxes in the hallway, taped up, organised, and ready to go.

“Great! You can come to our barbecue! Lexa has bought this monstrosity, I’d think she was compensating for something if I didn’t know better, and it’s taking up almost half the yard. But,” Clarke sang, a smile to her voice, “she’s excited to use it, so we’re inviting everyone round.”

Everyone?

“Awesome, can’t wait to see it.” Okay, maybe not the barbecue itself, but them. She couldn’t wait to see them.

It had been at least four months since she’d last seen Clarke in person, a little longer for Lexa, and Raven, well. Best not to go there.

Clarke relayed the details of the barbecue, what time it was starting, not to drive, don’t bring anything, and finished the call with a laugh about how the gang was getting back together. That did bring a smile to Octavia’s face, and she laughed with her.

It had been a while since she’d heard that, and she guessed it was true, the gang was getting back together. How that would go, she wasn’t sure, worrying her bottom lip as she bid Clarke goodbye.

It would be fine. It would all be fine.

Raven and her could be grown ups about the past.

Dropping her phone onto the couch, Octavia let out a sigh as she surveyed the finished boxes, and the ones at her feet which needed filled. A glance at the clock said she had forty minutes until Lincoln arrived, and given there wasn’t much left to pack, that seemed feasible. As long as she got her ass in gear.

Over an a hour later, and with Lincoln’s arrival, everything was coming together. They’d finished packing, and he’d put as much as he could into Octavia’s truck. A few boxes were going to be sent later on, or he’d drop them off himself when he came up to the city in a few weeks.

Time was up, for now, and they both knew it.

“That’s everything,” Lincoln said, his hands jammed in his pockets. He looked around the apartment, their place, now his, and eyed all the empty space.

“Thanks for helping out,” Octavia said, throwing her purse, keys and phone in her bag, and slinging it over her shoulder.

Lincoln hummed, nodding, not thinking much of it. He knew this was hard on her, despite everything, so wanted to make it as easy as possible. If that meant carrying boxes down and packing up her truck, effectively sending her on her way, he’d do it.

They were friends before lovers, that held no matter what.

“You sure you want to go, cause we can just forget-” he tried, giving her that affectionate little smile she used to love. Octavia’s eyes met his, soft, and a smile quirked her lips, but she shook her head.

“Linc.”

“I know, I know, but can’t blame me for trying right?”

“I’m sorry.” She was. She really was. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, she thought she’d made the right decision all those months ago, and that it never would have ended this way.

“If you change your mind, you know where I am. This can still be your home.”

It couldn’t, but it was sweet of him to say.

Octavia wrapped her arms around him as a final goodbye, burying her face into his hoodie, wanting to just prolong that moment of comfort.

Regardless of how it all played out, she was going to miss Lincoln. Maybe in a few months, they could be friends again, they could talk and forget about the distance that grew between them, and the cause of that distance, but until then, it was safer to leave things well enough alone.

When he cupped her face in his hands, gently caressing her cheeks as he did so, Octavia closed her eyes and let him have his moment of goodbye. Always the gentleman, he dropped his hands and made to step back, denying himself what he really wanted. She knew, though, and honestly, she kinda wanted that one final kiss.

Leaning up, she guided his face back to hers, trying so hard to show him this was only a goodbye kiss. It wasn’t her changing her mind about them, or about their future. It was that final nail, before six feet of distance.

From his ghost like touch on her waist, and letting her lead the kiss, it was clear he knew exactly what this was. And he was smart enough to break the kiss before it became too much, before their moment was ruined with history and heartache and hope.

“Drive safe,” Lincoln murmured, giving her another hug.

And that was that.

Octavia walked out, doing the smart thing to not look back.

Getting into her truck, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and shook her head. Time to move on. Time to sort her life out. She might not have been with the one she really wanted, but that didn’t mean she needed to drag someone else down with her. Especially not Lincoln.

Turning her key in the ignition, she took a deep breath and thought about what lay ahead. She was going back to the city she loved, back to what her life used to be, before Lincoln, before Finn, before everything changed.

She knew now, her homecoming was going to be bittersweet. It was going to be the same, the same places, the same people, but different, different memories, different circumstances. And it was daunting, but one thing Octavia strived above all was to never let fear rule her.

That rule might have gotten her into this mess in the first place, but it was now going to get her out of it.

*0*0*

Anya stood in Lexa and Clarke’s backyard, trying to salvage the butchering Lexa had done on the barbecue. Girl couldn’t barbecue for shit. She’d charcoaled a good portion of the food, and if the main guests weren’t broke grad students, then they’d probably be complaining.

That didn’t mean Anya was going to let Lexa continue to ruin lunch, though, just because she wanted to play with her new toy.

“Turn the heat down. Just cause it can be that hot doesn’t mean it should be.” Lexa shot her a glare but did as she was told. Nothing new there.

“I would have gotten better-”

“Yeah, and none of us would get a meal without charcoal. So no. You just stand there and look pretty, and I’ll save your ass.” Lexa visibly huffed at that.

“You’re not saving my-”

“Hand me that plate.” Anya ignored Lexa’s pout and eye roll as she did so, and accepted the plate with a quirk of her lips.

Passing the plate back to Lexa, now high with burgers, Anya turned the heat off, and put the grill top down. They probably had enough food for now. No doubt Lexa would find an excuse to turn the damn thing back on, but that was on her.

“How’s it going over here?” Raven asked, wrapping her arms around Anya’s waist, saddling up to her side. “You all finished?”

“I salvaged what I could,” Anya replied, and Raven let out a slight laugh, shaking her head.

“Lexa’s cooking wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“We don’t need to protect her feelings.”

“You’re awful.” Anya quirked her lips, and Raven shook her head again. That was why she liked her. They both knew it. “Come on, let’s go get some of the food before we’re only left with burnt bits.”

“I heard that!” Lexa called, passing them on her way into the house.

Rolling her eyes at her best friend, Anya led Raven over to the makeshift table that had been set-up. It was really three tables all pushed together. Raven took a seat at the end, letting her leg stretch out at the side, while Anya went to sit down to her left.

“You don’t have a drink, I’ll be right back.” Getting back up again, Anya eyed her girlfriend, who was deciding on the food, while eavesdropping on Monty and Miller’s conversation. Feeling a fondness for her, which was a rarity in itself for Anya, she leant down, and planted a gentle kiss to Raven’s jaw. “Save me some food.”

Raven’s gaze was heavy and hypnotising as Anya turned to go inside. If they could get away with it, they were going to try and slip out later on. Lexa and Clarke had a guest freaking bedroom that was being wasted.

Entering the house, Anya moved with ease, having spent quite a bit of time there since she’d moved to the city three months ago. Lexa and her might have gone back years, to the days of high school, and then together at college, but when real life called, they both went their separate ways. Thankfully, life brought them back together, and Anya had her best friend once again.

She’d also found a pretty charming girlfriend, thanks to Lexa, too.

When Anya walked into the kitchen, she half expected to find Clarke and Lexa making out against the counter or something equally as awful. To her surprise, they weren’t even touching each other, they were staring out the kitchen window, eying the yard where everyone was.

Pleased not to interrupt inappropriate pda, Anya went into the fridge to grab Raven a beer, and then get another for herself. The bottle opener was lying on the counter, and after promising Clarke she wouldn’t open bottles with her teeth any more - ‘one day that party trick will go horribly wrong!’ - Anya figured she better use it.

“Wait, Anya, hold off a minute,” Clarke said, as if just noticing it was her in the kitchen with them, as the beer caps landed on the counter, and the other on the floor.

“Raven’s waiting,” Anya murmured, bending down to pick up the one she dropped.

“She can wait a minute longer.” She could, but why did she have to?

“What are we staring at?” Anya asked, realising that neither Lexa nor Clarke had even looked her way during that conversation.

Looking out the window, Anya surveyed the yard, and really couldn’t see anything worth watching. Everyone looked to be having a good time. Raven was even smiling. Though...  “Who is she?” she asked, nodding at the girl talking to her girlfriend. She looked oddly familiar.

“That’s Octavia.”

“Raven’s ex?”

“Yeah. They haven’t seen each other in a while,” Clarke explained.

“She’s hot,” Anya mused, taking a drink, while Lexa laughed, shaking her head. Clarke gave her a bemused look, and Anya rolled her eyes. “What?”

“I just- you’re not-I thought-you-”

“Spit it out, Griffin. I thought you were more eloquent than that.” That made Clarke glare, but Anya was unfazed.

“I thought now that you knew who Raven was talking to, you’d be in a rush to go out there.” Clarke shrugged as she finished, but her words still hung like a question.

Anya shot Lexa a look that said ‘can you believe your fucking girlfriend right now?’ and that had Clarke putting her shoulders back and standing up straighter, ready.

“They’re talking, so what? It’ll be good for Raven.” The second part of that, the ‘she misses her’ also hung in the air. “Jealousy isn’t my style.”

“Oh.” Clarke looked like a fish out of water at that.

“Yeah. So, are you two going to say hi to your friend, or just stand in here staring at her?” Anya wondered, knowing that the four of them had been really close at one point.

As if realising exactly what Anya had said, both Lexa and Clarke broke their gaze from the garden, and quickly made their way to the door. Anya followed, slowly, letting Raven have that time with Octavia. There would be plenty time for her later.

*0*0*

Anya didn’t get a chance to meet Octavia, despite the barbecue being rather small. Clarke seemed to be running interference, and Raven conveniently always found ways to keep them far away. She didn’t mind, really, but she did wonder what the deal was.

Of course, Anya would never ask. It wasn’t her place to ask. She didn’t ask those questions. It really wasn’t her business. Raven’s history was just that, no matter what curiosities she had. And thankfully, her ability to remain impassive was utilised so Raven remained none the wiser.

But, when they got back to Anya’s apartment, with Raven practically jumping her bones before the key was in the lock, it did make her wonder some more.

Freshly fucked and basking in the afterglow, Anya took a look over at Raven and realised as worn out as she was, as satisfied as she was, Raven looked absent. The sex had been for show, Anya knew that, but it did sting a little to see it so openly.

“You’re still in love with her,” Anya said, piecing it all together, and bringing it up.

“What?” Raven murmured, only just listening.

“Octavia,” Anya hummed, leaning back in bed, stretching her arms out and groaning softly. That was the exact type of workout she’d needed, even if it had been for all the wrong reasons on Raven’s part.

“You’re kidding, right?” Raven spluttered, and oh.

“Are you going to answer all my questions with questions?”

Raven opted not to provide any response to that. She moved to sit at the edge of the bed, rubbing at her thigh, head down, and pretending not to hear Anya moving around in the bed behind her. The sheets were rustling, and then Anya’s knees were then on either side of Raven, her head was leaning on her shoulder, arms wrapping around her stomach.

Raven leant back into the embrace, closing her eyes when Anya placed a kiss against her neck, taking a deep breath, and sinking into her.

“You can be in love with someone else and continue to date me,” Anya murmured, caressing Raven’s body, and running her hands down to her hips.

She felt Raven tense at her words, but spoke again.

“Surely by now you’ve realised I’m not the jealous type.” Raven’s shoulders dropped ever so slightly, but it wasn’t enough. “And moving on, it’s not an overnight process.”

“We broke up months ago.”

“And?” Anya asked, leaving another kiss on Raven’s neck. “You loved her then?” Raven nodded, putting one hand onto Anya’s head, guiding her kisses where she wanted them. “And you still love her now?”

“I shouldn’t.” It was the most direct answer she’d get from Raven, that much Anya knew.

Moving so she was now straddling Raven, Anya wrapped her arms  around Raven’s neck, leaning her forehead on hers.

“You can love whoever you want,” she reaffirmed this by grinding her hips down, and earning a moan from Raven. “Just keep me in the loop if you decide to go back to her.”

“That’ll never happen, she’s with Lincoln.”

“They broke up.”

“What?” Raven stalled at that.

“They broke up,” Anya repeated.

“How do you-?”

“Lexa told me.” Warned her more like.

“I’m sorry-” Raven began, but was quickly cut off.

“Don’t be.”

“I’m not going back to her. I’ll get over her.” Anya knew Raven was saying those words to comfort her, but it really sounded like she was trying to convince herself instead.

“I believe you,” Anya lied, cupping Raven’s face and kissing her soundly.

They’d spent enough time talking about Raven’s ex, now there were more important things to be doing.

*0*0*

_[Anya]: Give me Octavia's number_

_[Lexa]: Why??_

_[Anya]: Give it to me, or I’ll tell Clarke we fucked_

_[Lexa]: Don’t hurt Octavia - 202 555 0105_

_[Anya]: Thanks_

*0*0*

It was safe to say that when Octavia's phone went off one Thursday afternoon, the last person she thought it would be was Anya. How she even got her number, she didn’t know. But there the message was, saying she wanted to talk, and it had been hard to ignore. Anya had then sent another, claiming talk only, and Octavia was curious.

So, that’s how she found herself walking up the steps to Anya’s apartment, palms sweaty, heart racing, but curious all the same. She suspected Raven wasn’t going to be in for this conversation, and she assumed it was going to be the typical girlfriend warning off the ex kind of talk.

Octavia could understand Anya’s need, if that was the case.

Knocking on the door, stance ready for a fight, because please, Anya looked like she could kill a dude for fun, Octavia waited. The sound of the locks turning was enough warning for her to take a relaxing breath and remember, Anya had sad she’d only wanted to talk. Ease up.

“Hey,” Octavia said, once Anya’s face came into view.

She was dressed for comfort, her face stoic, and it was so hard for Octavia to get a proper read on her.

“Come on in,” Anya said, opening the door wider to let Octavia passed. “Raven’s not here.”

“Yeah, I figured as much. So why am I here?” Octavia asked, coming inside, looking around the place.

She wasn’t sure what she expected, and given the limited information Facebook had to offer on just who Anya Cole was, Octavia was running blind on what to anticipate. But, Anya’s place looked remarkably normal. Shame. She’d been looking for a reason to hate her.

“I wanted to talk to you about Raven.” That much Octavia had sussed.

“She’s your girlfriend, shouldn’t you be talking to her instead?”

“I have, but she’s not listening to me,” Anya said, jaw tight.

“Oh?” Trouble in paradise, perhaps.

“She’s still in love with you,” Anya began, point blank, and Octavia froze as she was about to take a seat in Anya’s living room. That earned her an amused smile. “You can relax, I’m not going to beat the crap out of you.” Uh huh. That’s what they all said before beating the crap out of someone.

“I think I could take you,” Octavia said, shrugging. She’d certainly give it a good try.

“That I’d like to see,” Anya smirked, predatory, and god, Octavia could see right away what Raven saw in her. “I suggested that Raven speak to you, get back in touch,” Anya went on to say.

“She hasn’t spoken to me in...a long time,” Octavia confessed, still feeling the sting at that realisation. Yeah, they spoke at the party, but that wasn’t much, if anything at all. It hardly even counted.

“I know, she refused to accept my suggestion.” Anya looked exceedingly un-amused as she said that.

“So I’m here to what, talk to her?” Octavia wondered, waiting for the penny to drop, waiting for the reason as to why she was really there.

“You’re here because I have a proposition for you.” The way the words rolled from Anya’s tongue had Octavia sitting a little taller, licking her lips, and waiting.

“I’m listening.”

“One would have to be blind to miss how you looked at her at Clarke and Lexa’s barbecue. You’re in love with her, too.”

Octavia had the good grace to look ashamed at that, because really, she’d thought she’d done a good job of hiding it. She’d thought she’d masked it so well. Her intention hadn’t been to ruffle any feathers, but it looked like that’s exactly what she’d done.

“Anya-”

“Stop. I’m not finished.” Octavia shut her mouth and listened. “I'm also not an idiot. One way or another, the two of you are going to get back together. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Raven would never cheat-” She wouldn’t, she just wouldn’t. That’s how they’d crashed so beautifully. The temptation had been there, and that was enough. Break up before they blew up. What a fucking mess.

“No, she wouldn’t,” Anya agreed. “She’ll grow distant until I have to break up with her.” That did sound like Raven. “But here’s the thing, I don’t want to lose her.”

“If this is you telling me to back off, I’m not going to go near-” It was all Octavia could offer. And it seemed like the best alternative.

“No. This is me asking you to never make her choose.” The words took a second to sink in, and Octavia found herself frowning.

“What do you mean ‘choose’?”

“I plan on telling Raven to just accept her feelings for you, and to act on them accordingly,” Anya said it like this was some business transaction, rather than Raven’s emotions and well-being. “I am also going to tell her that even if she wishes to be with you, she can still be with me, too. She does not have to choose between us.”

“And you’re asking me to do the same, to not make her pick,” Octavia repeated, but it wasn’t a question.

Anya nodded, once, and waited.

“What makes you think for one second she’d go for this?” It didn’t seem like something Raven would ever do. Or, at least, not the Raven Octavia had known.

“A hunch.” That was hardly the explanation of the century, and Octavia rolled her eyes at Anya.

“I won’t make her choose, but I think Raven will do that all on her own.”

“I can work on that,” Anya said, dismissively.

Not quite sure what else there was to say, Octavia got up and started to leave. Anya followed her to the door, unlocking it to let her out, and just as she was about to step over the threshold, Anya stopped her.

“If you hurt her…” she warned, eyes cold, voice low, and Octavia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

“Likewise,” Octavia said, instead, swallowing the lump in her throat.

They looked at each other for another second, sizing the other up, trying to find any sign of weakness, of insincerity, before falling short. Nodding their goodbyes, Octavia left, and Anya shut the door behind her with a click.

Whatever happened from there on out, Octavia didn’t know, but one thing was for sure; neither herself nor Anya were going to do anything to hurt Raven.

*0*0*

It all happened so slowly, after that.

Raven causally dropped it into a conversation one day; she was meeting Octavia later, for lunch; and Anya nodded like it was nothing, like she’d hardly heard her. Internally, she was smirking, because she knew what this would do for Raven, but if she dared show that, Raven would be suspicious and probably cancel.

One lunch meeting turned to two, and then drinks, every Thursday, for two months, before Raven broke down at the foot of Anya’s bed, drunk and weepy.

“I’m still in love with her,” she uttered, shaking her head, her hands pulling at her hair, and Anya was quick to come wrap her arms around her.

“Shh, s’okay. There’s nothing wrong with loving her.” Anya imagined there had to be some good qualities about Octavia for Lexa, Clarke, and Raven to like her so much. Hell, Raven dated her for months on end.  

“But I love you, too,” Raven whispered, shutting her eyes, trying to hide her face in the crook of Anya’s neck.

It wasn’t the first time she’d said it, but typically they were in bed, sheets down by their waists, breaths panting into the night air, and hands grasping at the other’s body.

“You can be with us both,” Anya said, coaxing Raven to look at her.

“What?” she sounded so confused, so lost, and the tears were back.

“Octavia and I don’t have a problem with you dating us both.”

“You’ve...you’ve spoken to her?” With a nod, Anya confirmed it, and Raven shook her head in return, frowning. “When did you-when?”

“I got in contact with her.”

“Why?” The word was spat with an accusation of betrayal, and Anya knew that she needed to try and rectify this before it got out of hand.

“To prevent this. To prevent you having to choose between us.” Raven mulled over those words for a moment, her gaze softening, and Anya went on. “We both want to be with you, and this is the only way that works,” she explained, her heart now racing for the next question that was going to fall from her lips. “Is that what you want?”

“I could never choose,” Raven confessed, stroking Anya’s jaw, tenderly, and leaning in to kiss it gently. “How could I ever choose between the two of you?”

Turning Raven’s head, ever so slightly, Anya closed the distance between their lips and kissed her, cautiously, carefully, giving her the option to stop.

Raven didn’t want to stop.

Pushing Anya onto her back, Raven stripped her top and bra off as she straddled her, tears gone, and only one thing on her mind.

Anya’s heart was still racing, but for very different reasons.

*0*0*

“I think you two should hang you,” Raven murmured, stretching out in Octavia’s bed, while she watched on. Anya was out of town, and Octavia was taking full advantage of that fact, with Raven and her never leaving the apartment.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Octavia said, playing over Raven’s words. What was she thinking? Octavia and Anya, hanging out? What the hell would they talk about?

“You’ve spent time with her, though?” Raven asked, but really, she already knew the answer to that question.

“Yeah, but it was hardly long.”

“Exactly. You don’t really know her.” Of course that’s the conclusion Raven would draw. “You’d like her,” Raven then said, and that had Octavia freezing. It was just the way Raven said it, hinting, that put her on edge for a second.

“I’m not convinced.”

“You’d like her the same way I like her,” Raven said, capturing Octavia’s lips. It earned her a surprised whimper, and Octavia’s hands at her waist. “For me?” Raven asked, still on a mission. “Do it for me?”

How could Octavia deny her that?

*0*0*

Anya got the same treatment, surprised in bed with a similar conversation, and much like Octavia had realised, how could she deny Raven that?

The first time they ‘hung out’, Raven mysteriously forgot she had plans with Clarke, and left them alone. Anya wasn’t quite sure what to do, and given it was Anya’s place, Octavia felt the need to bolt.

“For Raven,” she began, looking at Anya as she did so, “we should at least see this through for a few hours.”

Nodding in agreement, Anya decided the best way to help them along was with some beer, and they flicked through the channels on the tv for a good fifteen minutes before deciding on something.

Not another word was spoken until Raven came back, all pleased grins and happy smiles, and that had the two of them smiling, too.

That evening became the precedent for all the ones after; the two of them sitting in silence, watching tv, drinking, and pretending like it wasn’t actually that bad.

Until it wasn’t.

Until they started to enjoy the silence the other offered.

Until they both knew what the other liked to watch and put on their favourite shows.

Until they both found out what the other preferred to drink and starting bringing bottles of that, instead.

Until they could almost call each other friends.

Friends who slept with the same girl; friends who loved the same girl; but friends all the same.

*0*0*

It was only a matter of time, Anya and Octavia both knew that.

They’d suspected Raven’s motives from the very beginning. It was hard on her to have two separate girlfriends, to have those two separate lives. If she could bring them together, just have two girlfriends who also happened to date, well, that would make it so much easier.

Anya and Octavia knew what Raven wanted, and while at first that thought made them frown and shake their heads, it was starting to look more appealing as time wore on.

Despite both being loved by Raven, they were not much alike. Some qualities did overlap, but others didn’t, and it was those ones which had them appealing to each other more and more.

Of course, until Raven instigated, they were never going to act on it.

Anya might have admired all there was to concerning Octavia, and Octavia might have thought about shutting Anya up with a firm kiss, but neither were going to do anything without Raven being present.

So, it was only a matter of time before a night in, the three of them, was suggested. Raven didn’t have plans, and was being honest about it this time, and they were going to have some food and hang out.

Throughout the whole meal, there was an undercurrent, a heat, an awareness, that meant when Raven said let’s have dessert, they all were on the same page.

First to go was Raven’s pants, with Anya and Octavia tag-teaming her before they’d even left the living room. Their kisses were adorning her neck, her collarbones, their hands moving her, helping shred her of her clothes, moving her hair out the way for more kisses, and Raven felt like her skin was on fire and she was being burned to the ground.

By the time they had her in the bedroom, lying on her back on the bed, with them standing at the edge of it, still fully dressed, her mind had kicked into gear.

“Wait!” she said, raising her hands to stop them from making this all about her.

Raven had been thinking about it, too, thinking about this night and all that she wanted it to be. Anya and Octavia might have prepped for it, might have had a plan of action ready beforehand, but Raven had one, too.

“Kiss each other,” she said, stopping them short.

“What?” Octavia asked, chancing a look between Anya and Raven.

“Kiss each other,” Raven repeated, shuffling up to the pillows and getting comfy. “You two have wanted to for weeks now, and I’m telling you I don’t care, so please, kiss each other.”

“Raven-” Octavia began, a little bit of guilt seeping in because she didn’t want to confuse things, she didn’t want to complicate things more than they were.

But then Anya was turning her, gently at the waist, and the way Anya’s eyes pierced hers, the way she licked her lips, stopped short all the arguments Octavia had.

Anya moved in, slower than Octavia thought she would. She’d imagined it to be all tongue and teeth, pain and pleasure, a fight. Instead, Anya’s lips ghosted hers, and Octavia knew she was going to have to be the one to close the distance.

One slight turn of the head and Octavia moved into Anya’s kiss, her hand coming up to cup at her cheek, pulling her closer, and there was a whimper at the back of her throat as Anya kicked things up a gear and took control.

Her hands were at the base of Octavia’s top, pulling it up, and together they broke apart to take it off. Then Anya’s hands were on her hips, tugging her back, closer, kissing her again, harder, as Octavia pushed Anya’s hands away from the belt on her jeans so she could do it herself.

“Take yours off,” Octavia murmured, one hand on Anya’s shoulder, holding herself steady, as she kicked her jeans off.

That was all the instruction Anya needed, as she worked to do the same, all the while trying to keep contact with Octavia. A caress here, and a kiss there, anything to feel her. It was like the dam had opened, and now Anya had permission, she didn’t want to stop.

For Raven, tt truly was a sight to see; the two of them so wanton for each other, hands skimming over skin, over the last bits of fabric, helping take it off, helping leave them bare. She was struggling, her body so ready, but so conflicted because she didn’t dare disturb them. All she could do was watch.

Once Anya stood as bare as Octavia, she kissed her way down Octavia’s neck, sucking hard at one particular spot, earning a scratch to her back as Octavia whimpered. Satisfied with the mark she’d left, Anya dropped her knees, and now it was Raven’s turn to whimper. Watching them, seeing Anya so submissive, letting Octavia thread her fingers through her hair, pull her closer, it was mesmerising.

It had Raven clenching her thighs, and unable to ease the need and the want, she slipped her own hand down her stomach and under the band of her underwear. To hell with just watching.

Groaning as she teased herself, feeling how wet she was, her own hips bucking, desperate, Raven set a pace that was matching the movements of Anya’s head.

She’d widened Octavia’s stance, lifting one of her legs so Octavia was leaning against the back wall, open and ready, with Anya wasting no time before putting her mouth on her. There was no desire to tease, to draw this out, Anya wanted to tongue fuck her until she came on her face, and nothing could deter her from that goal; not Octavia’s bucking hips, not her pulling at Anya’s hair, not even the temptation to see Raven fucking herself on her own fingers.

Octavia was a goner. She had  been the second Anya dropped to her knees, but fuck, that first swipe of her tongue, it had nearly been enough to send her to the floor, too. Anya propping her up had helped, the wall had helped, but each time Anya’s tongue pressed into her, it nearly sent her down again.

She was panting, her chest heaving, her fingers clawing at the wall and the other tugging on Anya’s hair. Please, she was moaning, trying so hard to grind down at the right angle to hit just the right spot. Anya wasn’t deterred, and increased her pace, until the sight of Raven’s legs wide, fingers working furiously, the smell of sex in the air, and Anya’s sucking her clit was enough for Octavia to be flung off the edge.

Octavia’s moan was seconds before Raven’s, who couldn’t help it after witnessing that, and together, they let feeling take over, let pleasure rule their bodies, control their bodies, until slumping back, one against the wall, the other into the bed.

Ensuring Octavia wasn’t going to collapse once Anya let go of her, she rose to her feet and eyed the other two. Raven had her eyes shut, body slick with sweat, legs open, glistening; and Octavia wasn’t much better, using the wall to support her.

“If that’s you two done for the evening, so help me,” Anya murmured, crawling onto the bed.

“We’re only getting started,” Raven replied, opening her eyes, and smirking Octavia’s way, who nodded in return as she climbed onto the bed, also.

Thank fuck for that. 

And as Raven turned the tables on Anya, getting her onto her back, seeing Octavia take the other side, all she could think was finally, the three of them, together, at last. No jealously, no choosing, just being. 

*0*0*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
